Khiêu vũ cùng Cinderella
by Hayashi Isao
Summary: Khi đồng hồ điểm nửa đêm, mọi thứ sẽ kết thúc...


Đây là bản dịch ra tiếng Việt của fic Dancing with Cinderella, bạn có thể tìm bản gốc tiếng Anh của nó tại đây: www . fanfiction . net / s / 5716454 / 1 / Dancing_With_Cinderella .

Tôi không sở hữu bất cứ thứ gì ngoài bản dịch này.

Giờ thì xin các bạn hãy thưởng thức nó nào.

* * *

Austria vươn đôi vai mệt mỏi của mình, tiếp tục vẻ cau có mọi khi. Thật là một ngày phiền phức. Cái dãy xe đông đúc này cũng thật lộn xộn. Thành thật mà nói, Austria chưa bao giờ thích phát minh này cả. Cái "xe hơi" hay gì đó. Nó ngột ngạt, nhả khói đen, ồn ào quá mức chịu đựng, và đặc biệt là không có tao nhã gì cả. Không chút nào hết.

Anh đã thà tự đi bộ về một mình, thế nhưng Francis Joseph lại chẳng đồng ý. Nhất là khi nơi ở của Austria cách đó khá xa. Đối với một người nghệ sĩ như anh, một tí bùn bẩn trên giày cũng không gây phiền hà mấy cho Austria. Giữa ít bùn với "xe hơi", anh thà chọn thứ bẩn thỉu kia. Xét cho cùng thì, thứ tiếng ồn đó quá đỗi kinh hoàng với đôi tai nhạy cảm của anh mà!

Nhưng ít nhất thì cái "xe hơi" này cũng có một điểm cộng. Nó nhanh hơn đi bộ nhiều. Và Austria vô cùng biết ơn điều đó. Nhờ nó, một vị công chúa sẽ không phải chờ đợi quá lâu.

Và khi bảo là công chúa, Austria hoàn toàn không có ý ám chỉ một cô con gái nào của Francis Joseph.

_Boss của Austria không có con._

"Dừng ở đây, anh bạn." Anh ra lệnh, rồi mở cửa ra ngoài.

Đặt chân vào khu vườn được tỉa tót gọn gàng, một nụ cười thoáng lướt qua khuôn mặt Austria. Cả thế giới nhòa đi sau lưng anh khi cuối cùng anh đã về đến nhà.

Cánh cửa chính bật ra, một hình hài nhỏ bé lao vội vào đôi tay đang chờ đợi của Austria.

Công chúa yêu quý.

_Nhưng Austria có._

"Papa!" Cô bé hét lên, ôm anh thật chặt.

Trong một thoáng, Austria bỏ mặc những nếp nhăn trên chiếc áo khoác, bỏ mặc việc đụng chạm thân mật thế này. Anh chỉ chú tâm vào một hơi ấm, một hơi ấm dịu dàng tỏa ra từ cơ thể nhỏ bé kia. Đối với anh, nhịp tim rộn ràng của cô bé chính là âm nhạc.

_"Ta về rồi." _

* * *

Ý nghĩ có một gia đình thật vô nghĩa. Austria hoàn toàn không nhận thức được một điều gì từ việc này. Anh là một quốc gia, có lẽ điều này khiến cách suy nghĩ của anh khác biệt.

Anh đã sống rất lâu rồi. Mà khái niệm gia đình thì chẳng hề thay đổi kể từ khi anh ra đời. Có một người mẹ, một người cha, và rồi một đứa con. Vẫn cứ luôn là nhịp điệu xưa cũ đó.

Sau vài thập kỉ… tất cả sẽ kết thúc. Đứa trẻ sẽ lớn lên, cha mẹ chúng sẽ qua đời, và rồi vòng đời đó cứ xoay vần. Vô vị.

Với một quốc gia cùng tuổi thọ dài lâu như thế, tầm quan trọng của gia đình lại thật… vô nghĩa.

_"Em có thai rồi."_ Cô ấy nói thế.

Austria nhìn chăm chăm vào cô, cố tìm hiểu xem có phải cô đang đùa không.

Nhưng không hề.

Chúc mừng, anh bảo. Anh luôn biết rằng Hungary muốn một gia đình, cuối cùng thì cô ấy cũng đạt được ước nguyện của mình.

_"Anh không muốn… góp phần vào cuộc đời của đứa bé sao?"_ Cô mím môi.

Anh lắc đầu. Âm nhạc, chiếc dương cầm, đó là mọi thứ anh cần. Anh hoàn toàn ổn.

Hungary trở nên giận dữ._ "Tại sao? Tại sao không? Đây là con anh mà! Anh… không quan tâm sao?" _

Anh là một quốc gia. Đứa bé hẳn sẽ là một con người bình thường như bao kẻ khác. Có gì khác biệt nào. Nếu Hungary cần giúp đỡ, anh sẵn sàng cung cấp mọi thứ. Nhưng nếu kể đến vấn đề tình cảm, Austria hoàn toàn không liên can gì.

Sẽ kết thúc nhanh thôi.

Sao phải để tâm chứ?

* * *

Chín tháng trôi qua. Austria đã từng thấy nữ hoàng của anh sinh hạ, nhưng Hungary là vợ anh, điều đó… làm nên sự khác biệt.

Austria thấy mình đang ngồi ở sảnh chờ trong bệnh viện.

Lần đầu tiên anh nghe thấy nhịp đập nhỏ nhoi đó. Vọng lại từ sâu trong Hungary…

Đó là âm thanh tuyệt vời nhất anh từng được nghe thấy. Vì anh đã có. Cuối cùng anh đã có.

Anh đã gieo mầm một sự sống. Một sự tồn tại.

Anh là một quốc gia. Anh là kết tinh của ý tưởng và niềm tin. Anh đại diện cho hàng vạn người. Nhưng họ có thể sống mà không cần anh. Nếu anh biến mất, Thế giới vẫn xoay. Người dân của anh sẽ tìm thấy quê hương mới. Nhưng lúc này…

Hungary mỉm cười với anh, đỡ lấy sinh linh vừa chào đời trong vòng tay cô.

_"Là một bé gái." _

Không phải là anh… Chẳng phải cô… Lạy Chúa…

Đứa trẻ nhỏ nhoi. Mong manh. Và nó cần anh.

_"Bé con, gặp cha con đi. Austria, chào con gái anh đi." _

Xin chào.  
Xin chào.

Ta là cha con. Ta mang con đến Thế giới này. Và ta sẽ nuôi dạy con. Ta sẽ bảo vệ con. Ta sẽ yêu quý con. Ta sẽ yêu quý con bằng cả tấm lòng mình. Vì…

Con là con gái ta.  
Con là tất cả của ta.

Austria bế đứa bé vào lòng. Dịu dàng hôn lên trán, và lắng nghe nhịp đập tuyệt vời đó. Là một giai điệu, một giai điệu ngọt ngào với Austria.

Vì một cuộc sống không có con gái anh… có vẻ như không còn tiếp tục được nữa.

Anh cần con bé lúc này.  
Công chúa yêu quý của anh.

* * *

Bước chân vào ngôi nhà của họ, Hungary đã đợi sẵn nơi hành lang. Một nụ cười quen thuộc trên gương mặt của cô.

"Mama, bánh đã xong chưa ạ?"

"Tí nữa thôi, con gái. Con sẽ phải đợi đấy. Sao con không cho Papa xem màn khiêu vũ của con trước?"

Cô bé cười thật tươi, gật đầu đầy hào hứng.

"Khiêu vũ? Khiêu vũ gì cơ?" Austria hỏi lại, cực kì lúng túng. Anh chưa từng khiêu vũ lấy một lần. Chỗ của anh là bên cạnh chiếc dương cầm, không phải nhảy múa như thế.

"Nào, Papa! Tới phòng nhạc nào!"

Austria để mặc mình bị kéo đi. Cô bé thừa hưởng sự năng động này từ mẹ mình. Anh mỉm cười khi nghĩ đến việc này.

"Ta vẫn không biết con đang nói đến màn khiêu vũ nào."

"Herr Francis Joseph đã mời con đến dự buổi dạ tiệc đêm nay."

Cô bé trả lời đầy hào hứng.

"Thật sao?" Austria đáp lại. Dù sao thì, anh cũng không phải là loại người dễ tin tưởng vào người khác. Nhất là mấy chuyện kiểu này.

"Vâng!"

Nhưng anh sẽ dành một ngoại lệ. Cho con gái của mình, anh sẵn sàng làm tất cả. Hái mặt trăng trên bầu trời đêm, nhặt những ngôi sao từ thiên đường. Tất cả.

"Thế thì, ta phải tập luyện thôi!"

Anh lại gần cây dương cầm của mình, khi anh nhận thấy một sức kéo lại. Cúi xuống, anh nhận được ánh nhìn nghiêm túc nơi cô bé.

"Papa ngốc! Con cần Papa mà!"

Austria nhíu mày. Ôi, anh đã biết sẽ như thế này mà.

"Để làm gì chứ?"

"Mỗi công chúa cần một hoàng tử cho mình. Con nói đúng ha?"

Và rồi Hungary xuất hiện, ngồi vào cạnh cây đàn.

"Nhưng… Còn bánh ngọt…" Anh đáp trả một cách yếu ớt.

Hungary nháy mắt. Quả là một người phụ nữ bí hiểm.

"Làm ơn đi, Papa! Làm ơn đi mà!" Cô bé van nài. Austria nhướng mắt, gật đầu một cách từ tốn. Hoàn toàn không có một ý ngờ vực nào. Cô bé thậm chí không cần phải cầu xin nữa.

Anh khẽ nghiêng mình.

"Thưa Quý cô, tôi có thể cùng khiêu vũ không?"

_Vậy là ta sẽ khiêu vũ cùng Cinderella_

Cô cười tươi, cúi chào một cách vụng về.

"Được thôi."

Anh nắm lấy tay cô bé, đôi bàn tay nhỏ nhắn ấy. Không chai sạn, không tì vết, không nhuộm màu chiến tranh. Austria nắm tay con gái mình.

_Khi con bé trong vòng tay ta_

Âm nhạc cần được tập luyện thêm một tí. Vài nốt nhạc bị lệch tông, giai điệu không rõ ràng. Nhưng Austria cảm thấy khó mà phản đối được. Giờ đây, tất cả sự chú ý của anh dồn cả vào bé gái này, dõi theo từng bước chân của cô bé.

Nhìn vào sự ngây thơ của cô, quan sát nụ cười của cô, lồng ngực anh như muốn nổ tung. Anh hoàn toàn không hiểu nổi cảm xúc này là gì. Hơi ấm dịu dàng đó bao trùm mọi cử động của anh, siết chặt lấy tâm hồn anh.

Anh đã không biết mình có thể yêu một thứ gì đó như thế này.

Công chúa đáng kính của anh.  
Con gái yêu quý của anh.  
Tất cả của anh.

* * *

Năm tháng qua đi… Dịu dàng và từ tốn, năm tháng dần trôi. Công chúa đáng kính của anh lớn dần. Lớn dần.

Trong khi… Anh hoàn toàn không thay đổi.

Cô xinh đẹp hơn bao giờ hết. Các cậu trai cũng bắt đầu để ý thấy chuyện đó. Thật không may.

Austria không phải là một con người bạo lực, nhưng nếu một kẻ nào dám nhìn con gái anh với ý tà tâm… Ây, anh mượn ngay khẩu súng ngắn của Switzerland mà không do dự và-!

"Hungary! Sao em lại chẳng hề tức giận với mấy kẻ thô lỗ đó thế kia! Nhìn xem chúng làm gì con gái chúng ta kìa!"

Và người phụ nữ đó bắt đầu cười.

"Khi ghen tị anh dễ thương ghê!"

"Không có đâu!"

Cô nhướng mắt. "Không cần phải lo quá đâu. Chúng ta đã nuôi dạy con bé rất tốt. Nó sẽ chọn lựa đúng thôi."

Austria biết rằng mình đã hơi nhỏ mọn. Dù vậy, anh vẫn khoanh tay ra vẻ không hài lòng.

Hungary lại cười. "Cứ để yên đi, Austria. Con bé đang lớn."

Cô bé đang lớn dần. Mỗi ngày cô lại cao hơn một tí. Vẻ đẹp của cô bắt đầu nở rộ. Đứa trẻ từng cố vươn đến đầu gối anh, giờ lại chỉ thấp hơn anh chưa đến một cái đầu. Làn da mịn màng và những đường cong tuyệt mĩ đó. Austria cố gắng phủ nhận. Cố lắng nghe và cố than thở về việc này.

Cô bé đang dần trở thành một người phụ nữ. Cô bé đang lớn dần. Và Austria cảm thấy như mình đang bị bỏ rơi.

Cô gái nhỏ của anh đâu? Đứa trẻ từng bám víu sinh mạng của mình nơi anh đâu? Ai từng xin được nghe anh ru ngủ đâu? Công chúa nhỏ từng đánh thức anh lúc nửa đêm vì một cơn ác mộng đâu? Đứa bé anh từng nâng niu một cách dịu dàng đâu?

Liệu có phải… nó không cần anh nữa?

Lúc này, chơi nhạc của Chopin cũng không đủ nữa.

"Papa? Papa! Papa đây rồi!"

Anh ngước lên. Hơi thở nghẹn lại nơi cuống họng. Mái tóc nâu được búi lên, một ít phấn nới gò má, dấu mascara. Khuyên tai vàng và bộ đầm trắng. Dịu dàng mà bắt mắt. Trong cô có vẻ ngượng ngùng.

"Đi đâu à?"

"Đi dạo thôi ạ." Cô nói dối.

Cô luôn nói dối rất tệ.

"Trông con… thật xinh đẹp."

Mặt cô ửng hồng hơn.

"Thật sao ạ?"

Đau. Rõ là cô đang lớn lên. Nhưng dù thế… cô quá đỗi xinh đẹp.

"Tận hưởng đi."

Cô nhìn anh. Austria hồi tưởng lại những ngày xưa cũ, khi cô mở đôi mắt trong veo, thuần khiết đó. Nhìn anh với sự tò mò và sợ sệt. Yêu quý anh, không cần phải nói một lời.

_Vì ta biết, thứ vị hoàng tử không bao giờ biết_

Và rồi, cô mỉm cười. Con gái anh, giờ là một quý cô, mỉm cười. Nụ cười của cô không thay đổi. Nó vẫn ấm áp. Vẫn chân thành.

Cô kéo áo anh, nắm lấy tay anh.

"Con cần luyện tập màn khiêu vũ của con."

Cô kéo anh dậy.

"Làm ơn đi, Papa! Làm ơn đi mà!"

_Vậy là ta sẽ khiêu vũ cùng Cinderella_

Austria kéo cô vào vòng tay anh, giữ cô lại gần. Cùng nhau, họ xoay chuyển khắp căn phòng trống. Thế giới nhòa dần đi. Đầu cô tựa vào vai anh, nhịp tim cô là thứ giai điệu duy nhất anh cần.

Chẳng có gì thay đổi cả. Cô vẫn cứ là công chúa của anh.

* * *

Cuối cùng, Austria gặp anh ta. Người đàn ông vô danh lọt vào mắt xanh con gái anh, người chiếm giữ trái tim cô, và cuối cùng hỏi xin sự chúc phúc nơi anh.

Austria chỉ có bốn lời để nói:

"Hãy chăm sóc nó."

Hungary chuẩn bị hầu hết mọi thứ. Austria, hiển nhiên, chấp nhận chuyện này. Những lời khuyên của anh chỉ khiến người khác đau đầu và nhầm lẫn. Hungary cũng đã tìm được vai trò mà anh làm tốt nhất. Một người quan sát.

Con gái anh cười. Tội nghiệp với sự bất mãn của cha mình, cô lại gần Austria. Với nụ cười và tất cả niềm hạnh phúc đó, như là một điều an ủi.

"Hôn lễ hãy còn tới sáu tháng nữa. Và con cần tập màn khiêu vũ của mình."

Anh mỉm cười.

"Làm ơn đi, Papa! Làm ơn đi mà!"

_Ta không muốn bỏ lỡ bất kì giai điệu nào_

Cô thậm chí không cần phải cầu xin nữa.

Hôn lễ đã tới. Đó là một buổi lễ nhỏ, yên tĩnh. Chỉ có những người bạn thân nhất của con gái anh, và gia đình của chàng rể. Hòa theo cùng một giai điệu nhẹ nhàng. Không hề có một rắc rối nào, cho tới khi anh dẫn cô xuống lối ra.

Tiếng thì thầm cất lên từ cả hai bên. Họ đã cố yên lặng. Nhưng đôi tai nhạy cảm của Austria hoàn toàn có thể nghe rõ từng lời.

"Là anh trai cô ấy sao?"

"Tôi nghĩ thế. Con trai tôi bảo cô ta là một đứa trẻ mồ côi."

"Tôi nghe rằng anh trai của cô ta đã chăm sóc cho cô ta từ bé đến giờ."

"Vậy mà anh ta lại chẳng có vẻ lớn tuổi hơn cô ấy là mấy! Tội nghiệp quá."

Austria nghẹn lại. Hơi thở trở nên thật nặng nhọc. Sự ngột ngạt này cuối cùng cũng giảm bớt. Anh do dự ở bước đi cuối. Mắt anh hướng về chân trời xa kia.

Anh đang đưa con gái mình đi. Cô đang rời bỏ anh.

Đau. Dù có là một quốc gia như xưa kia cũng chẳng làm anh đau như thế này. Để đứng vững, thật vững vàng. Như một xoáy nước mãi tồn tại dù bao người lướt qua đó. Những kẻ chưa từng ngẫm nghĩ lại lấy một lần. Luôn là Quốc gia bị từ bỏ phía sau lưng.

Cô xiết chặt bàn tay anh.

Chợt tỉnh, anh nhìn con gái mình. Vẻ đẹp của cô phản ánh cuộc hôn nhân hạnh phúc. Cô cười với anh.

Austria buông tay.

_Vì sớm thôi, đồng hồ sẽ điểm nửa đêm _

Hungary nức nở trên ngực anh. Anh ôm cô thật chặt. Ngôi nhà chưa bao giờ trống vắng như lúc này.

* * *

Năm sau đó, Francis Ferdinand bị ám sát. Quyền lực tối thượng của Châu Âu dần chia năm xẻ bảy theo các phe liên minh. Đại chiến nổ ra. Austria thấy mình đứng giữa nơi ngập ngụa máu và hỗn loạn.

Nhưng anh không hề quên con gái mình. Từ xa, anh luôn bảo đảm rằng cô được an toàn. Rằng gia đình cô được an toàn.

Anh đã bại trận. Austria và đồng minh của anh buộc phải tuân theo lời của kẻ thắng cuộc. Dù vậy, Austria vẫn tiếp tục quan sát, biết rằng Hungary cũng đang làm điều tương tự.

Họ quan sát mái tóc cô ngả màu dần. Họ quan sát khuôn mặt cô dần hằn thêm nếp nhăn. Họ quan sát một cách nặng nề khi con gái họ dần già đi.

Và họ vẫn cứ như ngày nào. Kẹt lại. Vướng vào tuổi trẻ vĩnh hằng.

Quan sát con họ chết đi. Quan sát con họ sống.

_Và rồi con bé sẽ đi mất _

* * *

Trời âm u, màn mây đen tối che phủ bầu tời. Một nhóm người nhỏ bé. Họ tập trung dưới nơi mái hiên mong manh, cầu nguyện cùng lòng tôn trọng của mình.

Erwin tầm hai mươi tuổi. Anh là đứa cháu trai lớn nhất. Anh vô cùng yêu quý bà của mình. Bà thường kể cho anh nhiều câu chuyện. Bà luôn bảo rằng chúng từ ký ức bà, nhưng anh biết rõ hơn.

Bà kể về một ngôi nhà to, đẹp đẽ. Bà kể về những cuộc gặp gỡ với các vị đế vương, uống trà cùng các hầu tước. Bà kể về buổi khiêu vũ với một vị hoàng tử đẹp trai.

Những câu chuyện xưa cũ của một người phụ nữ lớn tuổi. Dù sao thì Erwin cũng trân trọng những câu chuyện đó. Đó là những gi anh còn lại.

Một tiếng nấc nhỏ làm anh giật mình. Một cặp đôi trẻ đứng ngay cạnh anh. Họ có vẻ như tầm tuổi anh. Họ khiến anh tò mò. Nó… thật là lạ khi có những người trẻ như thế này đến dự tang lễ của ai đó lớn tuổi. Đặc biệt là khi họ không có họ hàng gì.

"Xin chào." Anh khẽ chào. "Tên tôi là Erwin. Tôi nghĩ là hai người đã gặp bà tôi phải không?"

Người đàn ông ngước lên cạnh người vợ đau khổ của mình. Một sự im lặng thoáng qua trong khoảnh khắc họ nhìn nhau.

"Xin chào, Erwin. Thật… tốt khi được gặp anh."

"Hai người là bạn bà ấy sao?"

Erwin chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng bà anh lại có bạn. Nhất là những người trẻ như vậy.

Người đàn ông khẽ gật đầu một cách ngập ngừng. Vợ anh ta nấc to hơn.

Nhưng khi đó là bạn của bà anh, Erwin chẳng phản bác gì.

Cỗ quan tài bằng gỗ mun từ từ được hạ xuống. Đất bắt đầu được lấp lại. Và những gì Austria có thể nhìn thấy là cô gái nhỏ của anh. Đứa con gái bé bỏng của anh. Công chúa yêu quý của anh.

Anh hồi tưởng khi bế cô trong vòng tay mình. Cô đã rất nhỏ bé. Rất khó tin. Khoảng thời gian đó đã đi đâu? Tất cả trôi qua quá nhanh.

Quá… vô nghĩa.

Austria đặt vòng hoa, món quà cuối cùng của anh, lên nấm mồ mới nguyên. Vào cuối ngày, họ đang ở đây. Không có gì thay đổi. Anh vẫn là Austria. Cô vẫn là Hungary. Đau khổ, tổn thương.

Erwin nhíu mày. "Bà tôi rất yêu hoa Nhung tuyết. Làm sao anh biết được?"

Austria chỉ có thể mỉm cười.

"Một người cha không bao giờ nên chôn con gái mình." Anh thì thầm.

"Hửm?" Erwin càu nhàu.

"Không có gì."

Không có gì.

Chỉ là hình bóng cô. Nụ cười thường trực nơi cô. Giọng cười tinh khôi của cô. Và nhịp tim vang dội trong cô.

Anh khóc.

Cuộc sống của ta đã ra đi.  
Tương lai ta, tất cả của ta đã ra đi.

**"Con yêu Papa. Chúc ngủ ngon." **

Bài hát đã kết thúc.

_Con bé sẽ đi mất_

* * *

Vậy là kết thúc rồi a. Tớ muốn dịch nó từ lâu rồi nhưng vì kẹt nhiều thứ nên phải đến tận hôm nay mới xong, dù sao thì cũng kịp cho sinh nhật Hungary-chan mà ha :"D

Cảm ơn các bạn đã theo dõi cũng như vô cùng cảm ơn bạn Eloquentelegance đã viết cái fic này và cho phép tớ dịch nó. Hy vọng là các bạn thích nó như tớ.

Nếu các bạn rảnh thì vui lòng cho tớ xin review nha, tớ rất biết ơn đấy.

Một lần nữa, vô cùng cảm ơn các bạn :"D


End file.
